


Beneath the Heart Tree

by broken_pencils



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_pencils/pseuds/broken_pencils
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have a training session in the godswood in Winterfell. Set some time post S7.





	Beneath the Heart Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabbly fluff because I have too many feelings. Also I know Brienne doesn't really have freckles in the show but I am a bit too in love her her asoiaf version so deal with it :p

Beneath the snow-white branches of the heart tree, Valyrian steel kissed Valyrian steel, creating a unique song that echoed through the godswood. Jaime still did not like to train in public, shamed by his incompetence with his left hand, but the kind and stubborn wench he had grown to respect and admire was always willing to lend a helping hand.

Hidden from prying eyes, amongst the hot springs by the edge of the Guest House, the two blonde warriors danced around each other, locked the embrace of single combat. A parry here, a deflection there – Brienne was by far one of the quickest and most challenging fighters Jaime had encountered. They had fought once before of course, in the stream where Vargo Hoat had found them, tangled up in each other, bloodied and ready to kill. To this day, Jaime was unsure whether either of them would have landed the mortal blow if they had not been interrupted. They were much more careful of each other this time, sparring as friends rather than enemies. Jaime lunged haphazardly, and Brienne chuckled lightly as she swept his blow to the side. Jaime was also quick though, stepping around her to land a hit from the other side. Back and forth, round and round they went, until their breathing quickened and their arms started to ache. Jaime missed a step, and Brienne saw her chance – grappling his wrist with her spare hand to disarm him. Widow’s Wail fell into the dark waters beneath the weirwood tree with a small splash.

“A cruel trick to play against a one-handed man,” Jaime muttered bitterly.

“The white walkers will be much crueller,” Brienne shot back at him.

He had to admit the wench had the truth of it. No matter how skilled he became with his remaining hand, he would always be at a disadvantage, unless he could employ other tactics...

They were still standing very close. Quick as a flash, Jaime hooked his ankle around Brienne’s, and knocked her off her feet, falling forwards on top of her as she fell backwards into the snow. He pinned her arms back above her head with his left hand and his right forearm. His legs straddled hers and his heart was beating rapidly from the exercise. He could feel hers doing the same. They hadn’t been pressed up this close since those days they spent bound together atop a horse.

Brienne’s sapphire eyes were wide, and sparkled intensely as she looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed underneath the freckles that decorated her face. There was a small smear of blood on her lower lip. Without thinking, Jaime slowly released her right wrist and wiped it off with his thumb. He felt her sharp intake of breath beneath him, but she did not struggle or shove him off- her eyes just widened even more. _Gods, she really was a beauty all this time_ , he thought to himself.

Beneath the rose-red leaves of the heart tree, the Kingslayer kissed the maid of Tarth, and for the first time since he’d seen the white-walker in the dragon pit, the threat of the Others felt as distant and insignificant as a mummer’s song.


End file.
